


If I Fall

by ChemicalRevenge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Frank iero- Main, Friendship, Gerard Way-Main, M/M, War theme, my chemical romance - Freeform, slight trigger- (Character death)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalRevenge/pseuds/ChemicalRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is the new recruit, came to find something in the military he could never find at home, in the real world. But what? Faith? Friends? Acceptance? Love? Is what he is looking for more than what he can handle? How ever Gerard , well known as "Gee" has been around he has seen things that no young man should see, he came in to fight for what he believes, but he loses the fight and loses himself, can someone bring him back to life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero in Training

I kissed my mom on the cheek trying not to show too much emotion, I didn’t want to make this hard on her.

She hugged me and told me she loved me “Now, Frankie. You come home safe and sound. Got it? Write me whenever you can.” She said with tears falling from her eyes.

I watched her blonde hair blow in the wind which provoked me to look behind her to see my dad in the back, on his phone like this was some ordinary day. But it wasn’t, today was the day I become an Army man.  
My mom looked behind her and was horrified by the sight of him acting like this was a game, like it was just my first day of school, and that it wasn’t a big deal because I would be coming home. But it wasn’t like that, yes this is my first day, yes it is kind of like school, but no…There was not a 100% chance I was coming home.

“Don’t worry about him, honey. You know your father, he isn’t one for showing emotion in front of people.” I gave her a half smile, to show that I agree.

It was true he didn’t like to show emotion. Not towards me, at least. I always longed for approval from him…or any emotion besides the occasional nod of approval.  
“Dad! I made honor roll!” He nods.

“Dad! I’m playing the drums! Just like you!” He nods

“Dad! I’m going to go upstairs and blow my god damn brains out!”

OK, Maybe that last part didn’t happen, but you get my point.

  
“Now, I wrote you a letter and I don’t want you to read it until you get to your destination, understand” she said ripping my focus off my dad, and on to her. “Yeah, mom. I understand” I said positively looking into her eyes. She handed me the letter and watched me put it in my pocket, she looked up at me into my eyes, mascara running with tears in her eyes again. She put her hands to her mouth as if she were praying.

She said and pinched my cheeks.

“MA. S-stop!” I said urgently while pulling my face away.

I heard a intruding cough behind me and turned my head to look, it was my Staff Sergeant Bryar, I looked down in embarrassment. How awesome was it that I would be seen as the new recruit AND the mama’s boy? He looked at me with serious eyes tilting his head making a motion for me to come over. I turned back to my mother,

“I’ll be right back.” I said and quickly I turned to walk towards him, he had come to inform me that we will be leaving momentarily and that I should finish my goodbyes

“There will be all the time in the world to write in letters, son” he told me with an encouraging yet serious face. I nodded and headed back toward my mom, It was strange he called me son since he wsnt that much older than I.

I told her what he had said and she gave me one last hug. “Frank!” She said turning towards my dad who was 7 feet away pacing back and forth on his phone, “Don’t you have anything to say to Frankie before he leaves?” She said in a serious tone telling him to come over and talk to me not asking. He lowered his phone and walked over; I stood up straight and stiffened out, slightly excited for what he had to say. I mean, I was leaving to go to war; he had to say something good? This could be the last time he sees me? I slowly realized that there was a large smile forming on my face…I couldn’t help it…This was it. He opened his mouth to take and I could help but hold my breathe. “I..I have to say, I’m..I’m—“ His phone rang interrupting, My smile fell a little, but I was still hopeful he answered it and put his figure up signaling me to wait. You’re kidding me…Right?

He put down his phone to his side for a second, gave me a strong pat on the shoulder and gives his nodding approval. My smile had fallen …WHAT?! I’m your fucking son! Your only son and you give me this bullshit?! I bit my tongue and put up a fake smile nodding back. With no more words to say I put on my hat and grabbed my bags to leave, and board the ship. I was off to being a hero in training..     


	2. Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets someone that will change his life for ever but who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. I really appreciate it :3

I walked toward Staff Sergeant Bryar, he held out a piece of paper for me to take.  
 “What’s this, sir?” I said looking intently at the piece of paper with the words ‘Placement area 520. Bunk 4’.

“It’s your room number, we are going to be on this ship for a while, might as well give the soldiers somewhere to sleep, eh?” He said with a smirk on his face. I replied with a soft laugh. Staff Sergeant Bryar was a man that had gentle eyes yet very honest. He will definitely tell you when you’re wrong..

I have to admit, I am pretty excited to be here, this is the first time I have REALLY been on my own, and I was kind of looking forward to it. I went toward the side of the boat where the soldiers were waving goodbye to their loved ones. Since I was small I squeezed through and found my way to the front and quickly found my mom in the crowd below, I take it she found me too, because she blew me a kiss, I made a motion as if I were catching the kiss and then put it in my pocket.. It was VERY easy to spot my father because he was they only one, out of the hundreds of people he was the only one not waving goodbye. I didn't care, OK maybe I did a little, after my mother turned the other way I gave him the only motion in which I thought would fit my feeling toward him, at the moment. Sooo. I gave him the silent fuck you by sticking up my middle finger, then realizing I was not only flipping him off but also thousands of people, in which some were probably taking pictures…which meant this might be in history books...opps..My bad, America.

********

I worked my way through the crowd and found my way out, my bag was slipping so I bent over to adjust my grip, and kept walking, I heard something drop, something light, but thought nothing of it until I felt a slight tap on the shoulder. I turned around shifting my whole body and found myself in an instant gaze once laying eyes on the mystery person who was in front of me. He had deep black hair and hazel looking eyes yet slightly green, his eyes looked tired and his skin on the pale side, lips slightly chapped, something about him made me feel and instant butterfly sensation in my stomach.

“Here, uh, y-you dropped this” He said with a slightly sleepy face. I couldn't break my gaze away from him eyes.

“Um, hello?” He said raising an eyebrow looking slightly concerned. I don’t blame him for looking confused I probably looked like a mentally challenged wide eyed fish. I shook it off and tore myself away from his deep paralyzing eyes and onto what he was holding, I didn't know what it was at first.

“What is it?” I said in a confused voice,

  
 “I-I don’t know. It’s-..it’s your piece of paper” He said in a humorous voice.

  
 “I don’t think that’s mine.” I replied,

  
“Well it has a name on it” He said looking at the letter with a serious stare, well, until he saw the name. “Are you..M-Mr.Frankie Wankie—“ I cut him off “YEA! That’s mine!” I said snatching the piece of paper out of his hands, looking down in embarrassment.. Damn mom.. I looked up and saw a small smile creeping on his face, which made me feel all fuzzy inside. “Well, I’ll see you around” He said disappearing into the large crowd of people.

  
I stood there for about a minute just frozen until I felt some rain. Raining on the first day, sounds like bad luck to me.. I headed toward the nearest door, I didn’t really know where I was going but as long as I wasn’t stuck in the rain I didn’t care. I opened the door and saw a map of the ship. The next hallway on the right would lead toward the room numbers and on the left was the Rec room.. Hmm.. Seemed easy I walked toward the hallway wanted to find my room and just to relax. Looking at my paper and back up at the door numbers..Then back down on my paper ..then back up..then back Okay, maybe no so easy—“You need some help, man?” Someone said behind me, I turned to look to see a man with black longish hair and a very distinguishable smile.

  
“Uh, yeah. I’m looking for my room but I don’t really know where I’m going? I’m Frank by the way, Frank Iero.” I said extending my hand for him to shake.

  
“I’m Pete, Pete Wentz” He said shaking my hand “Mind if I see your paper?” He sounded very kind, everyone sound nice so far, I didn’t know if It was because I was new or just because I was pretty…Either way, I didn’t mind..

“Okay, 502? Not a bad room!” He said cheerfully,

“Why do you say that?” I asked curiously.

“Because you are closer to the top, which means if someone bombs the ship you are more likely to come out alive.” He smiled at me

My eyes got huge, I made a loud gulping noise as i swallowed what felt like a large stone in my throat. He looked at me with a straight face and then broke the awkward silence with a short historical laugh.

“It was a joke!” He said while walking passed me. Followed him with my eyes as he moved, I relaxed a little. Ha. Ha. Good one..

“But true” He mumbled under his breathe, just loud enough for me to hear.

After about 30 seconds I realized he was walking away, and I was supposed to follow him, so I grabbed my bags and ran after him.  
Once caught up I relaxed and walked at a normal pace. We went through a red door and turned left in this hallway there were more dorm-like-rooms. We came to a fast halt

“Alright, here you are.” Pete said next to me.

He handed me my paper and patted me on the back and walked back in the direction we came, I opened the door and was surprised at the size of the room. It wasn’t big width wise but is was length wise it was I stepped in and looked to my left there was what looked like a white steel bunk-bed against the wall and wooden dresser which looked like it was made for two people. I sat my bags on the ground and took a look around in the back behind a semi wall there was another bunk-bed and by it a dresser same as the other. I decided to take advantage of the time and opportunity and unpacked my things into the bonk in the back. Half way through I heard a loud thump and a door open, and stretched myself out just enough to see.

“Ow, ow, ow, steel door, not a good idea to kick” the voice said limping through.

“Uh, hi, you must be rooming in here too” I said as I got up, dusted myself off and and towards him with my hands in my pocket.

“Yes I am, I’m Raymond. Ray for short” He said dropping his bags and extending his hand all in one motion.

“I’m Frank” I said in a soft voice “Do you know how many other people will be rooming in here?” I added

“I’m not sure.” He said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. ‘Uhhh, Bunk 4, so that means four people I guess.” He said putting away the paper and heading towards the dresser by the front door.  
“Hey, do you know what time it is? My watch is in my bag somewhere” I said

“It’s…7:14, huh, almost dinner time? Dinner is at 7:30! ” He replied looking up at me and smiling.

We spent the rest of the time talking about, well, anything; one topic we kept coming back to was music. My favorite subject, I learned that he played the guitar, which I was ecstatic about because so did I, he told me he had learned from his older brother who was also his all-time favorite hero. I informed him that I picked it up after failing at the attempt to please my father with playing the drums and decided ‘fuck it’ and picked up a guitar and loved it, we made a joke and said we should start a band after this whole thing was over.

  
While we were talking, I saw Pete’s head peep in the door and inform me that it was time for dinner. I dropped what I was doing and followed him quickly, I didn’t want to be left behind,. Hell no, I am not getting lost in this place; this place was a death maze. Pete had asked if I had made myself comfortable, I said yes, but then out of slight concern I asked “It says on the paper that there was four people that were supposed to be staying in our bonk, but they haven’t come yet?” I asked looking at Ray then back at him.

“Yeah, that happens. A lot of the time the men get lazy and just hang-out in the rec room and wait for the madness of the new people to die down and then go find their rooms” He said walking in front of us.

  
“Aren’t you new” Ray asked directly after

  
“Well kind of, My status has been upgraded so I’m no longer just a plain solider I’m more of…Well…Just think of me as your camp counselor, like in boy scouts” He said with a smirk on his face and making a sharp right.

  
Ray and I looked at each other and shrugged. The more friends I had here the easier it will be, I said to myself.

******

We walked into the Cafeteria, which by the way was _packed_. Men at every table. The tables were lined up one after another after another, and so on.  
I didn’t care where I sat; I didn’t care if I sat alone. See, in high school I was known as the ‘freak’ I was picked on for being short I was picked on for different, and I was picked on for being gay..You heard me…No one even knew I was gay, one day someone called me a faggot and then BAM my new nickname.  
I thought about going to college, I Really did, but I didn’t know what I wanted to do. All my life I wanted to be one of two things. A solider or a rock star…And just like that a Memory came into my mind;

“Hi, can I get a pack of Marlboro, please” I asked the cashier behind the counter, he nodded his head and then turned around, I looked at my surrounding and out the window, it was a warm June day, My second year out of high school, while looking I spotted a tall white man and flowed him with my eyes, he walked into the gas station and stood behind me.

I smiled at him as he looked at me. There was something about his uniform that I just loved. It looked brand new but it couldn't have been knew because he had several badges on his uniform. He was probably the coolest man I had ever seen. He even STOOD cool.  
I turned around and the cashier handed me my cigarettes , I thanked him and walked toward the door stopping in my tracks. I decided to approach him, maybe even thank him for defending our country. I walked up to him and introduced myself. We started talking and I told him “It must be cool being in the Army and all” I smiled as I looked up at him. “Yeah it can be.” He said. “Here why don’t you take this card and call that number, maybe you can be an Army man like me one day” I smiled at him grabbed it and left

“ _Frank. hello. you there_?” Ray said emphasizing each word. I realized I was frozen in a stare for a while and snapped out of it.

“W-what, sorry, I was ..huh.. What?” I asked confused rubbing the back of my neck.

“I said, where you would like to sit?!” He said, slightly concerned

“I um..” I answered scanning the room for an open seat, I looked back and saw Pete roaming around, in an Army stance but walking, arms behind his back watching over everyone. Maybe this was his job?  
I quickly scanned the room again and saw a familiar face get up from an half empty table…Was it? It was! The mystery man who picked up my embarrassing letter! I watched as he walked through the crowd of people and toward the dinner line. I grabbed Ray’s arm and pulled him toward the table quickly. We sat down, the men there didn't seem to mind, I didn't even think they noticed us. They were too busy stuffing their faces. I decided not to get in the line yet, I didn't want anyone taking this seat, I wanted to talk to him, I don’t know why but he had seemed to have attracted all of my attention. I HAD to talk to him, even if it meant him telling me to get the hell out, though I just hoped it wouldn't go to that..

I saw him walking toward the table, he walked so gracefully, one hand swaying with a bottle of water while the other hand holds his food. Just watching him get closer, and closer, I felt ever muscle I had in my body stiffen up, even my butt cheeks..

And he raised his head, I lowered mine, I wanted to make it seem like I didn't mean to sit here.

He put down his food and water on the table and sat down. “Oh, hi” He said with a blank voice.

“OH! Hi! I didn't know you were sitting here” I lied..“Is this your table? I-I mean, was anyone sitting here? Because we can move” I said trying not to be obvious.

“Oh, ah, no you can sit there” He said with a little smile on his face.

I relaxed my muscles and took a breath, soon realizing was the only one without food, even Ray had food…When did he get up?

“I um…I’m going to head up to the line an get some food..soo—“ I started but he cut me off

“Oh I can go with you, I’m good friends with the chef so I can get you something that doesn't taste like shit"  
   
He said and then looked at Ray’s food. Ray stopped right before he took a bite realizing the focus was on him. He looked at his food and then poked at it. I looked up and saw the man still looking at Ray, I got a small chuckle out of the situation and then the man broke off his look at Ray at the sound of my laugh. I walked around the table and beside him. His hair was slightly long , bangs down to his eyebrows. He went in front of me when we got to the line and then he leaned over to talk to the chef. Okay, yeah, I took the opportunity to check out the goods. Sue me?

The chef handed me a plate of spaghetti and meatballs,  _good_ plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

“How did you do that?” I asked

“What? Get the good food? It’s always good to have connections, my friend” He said while walking backwards, then he winked at me. I blushed of course..  
While walking back to the table I saw Pete, I nodded a ‘hello’ nod and he nodded back. I walked to the table and sat down. The man looked at me as I sat down, and then smiled.

“Oh! Sorry I never introduced myself I’m Fra—“he interrupted “You’re Mr. Frankie Wankie, I know. I remember you” He said humorously with a friendly smile. I blushed in embarrassment, and looked at Ray, who was trying not to laugh.

“It’s okay, my mom used to write me letters like that too, I’m Gerard” He said with a grin, and extending his hand.

I grabbed it and shook, he had a strong grip and soft hands, mine on the other hand, were a different story in the soft department.  
After Dinner there was free time, Gerard, Ray, decided to take a walk:

“So you are the new boys, huh?” Gerard said looking at me and Ray.

“Yea, that’s us” I said. “How long have you been here, Gerard?” Ray added. Gerard paused from speaking and then stopped walking, It took Ray and I to realized he had stopped for a second. He opened his mouth to speak.

“…too long” He said quietly looking down. There was sadness in his eyes, sadness that broke my heart, he was so young, only a couple years older than me…He shouldn’t feel this way, he shouldn't HAVE to feel this way..


End file.
